


Место, где обитают призраки (Haunted)

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Ghost Stories, Halloween, Hotel, M/M, Sharing a Room, Violence related in ghost story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: Оставшись на Хеллоуин в отеле с призраками, чем еще ты можешь заняться, кроме как рассказывать друг другу истории о привидениях, попивая спиртное в баре?





	Место, где обитают призраки (Haunted)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443279) by [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy). 



> Писалось DaisyFairy на Halloweenlock 2016.

\- Ну же, Шерлок, - настаивает Джон.  
  
\- Это ребячество, - летит ему в ответ.  
  
\- Нет, это традиция. Давай. Это же Хеллоуин. Иди сюда и присоединяйся.  
  
\- То бишь, надо рассказывать дурацкие "истории о привидениях"?  
  
\- Да. Иди к нам, - дергает Джон его за руку.  
  
***  
  
Они останавливаются в довольно шикарном сельском отеле, который, если верить многочисленным слухам, полон призраками. Вместе с ними остаются Грег, Андерсон, Салли и еще несколько офицеров, с которыми они раньше не пересекались. Дело закрыто, но, когда воришку, что обчищал гостиничные номера, наконец, ловят, за окном уже темно. Благодарные владельцы предлагают всем переночевать у них, но что получают общее согласие. Идея скоротать вечер в тепле бара, сидя у камина, намного привлекательнее, нежели перспектива провести два часа в машине, продираясь сквозь холодный, промозглый туман.  
  
Всей группой они располагаются за одной стойкой и, после нескольких тостов, Андерсон решает, что настало время рассказов "для вечерних посиделок".  
  
\- Моя бабуля умерла, когда мне было восемь. Несколько недель спустя у моей сестры был очередной день рождения, по случаю чего родители устроили вечеринку. На ней отец сделал несколько фотографий на память. Думаю, всем понятно, что это было в те дни, когда о цифровых фотоаппаратах не было и речи, и отснятые пленки приходилось сдавать в фотоателье на проявку. Готовые снимки отец получил лишь пару недель спустя. На одном из этих фото обнаружилось странное сияние - прямо между моей мамой и сестрой стояла бабуля и улыбалась нам. Она всегда любила вечеринки, поэтому, должно быть, не смогла пропустить эту.  
  
Шерлок закатывает глаза, произнося с презрением в голосе:  
  
\- Очевидно же, что это всего лишь двойная экспозиция. Кадр, на котором была твоя бабушка, заело, и на него поверх отпечаталась фотография с той вечеринки.  
  
Андерсон обиженно сжимает губы, после чего бросает в ответ:  
  
\- Отлично. Если такой умный, тогда сам поведай нам что-нибудь.  
  
Шерлок качает головой:  
  
\- Это Джон у нас рассказчик. Он будет следующим.  
  
Джон тепло улыбается ему. Возможно, даже слишком тепло, учитывая количество выпитого им хорошего виски.  
  
\- В то время я проходил медпрактику в армии, частью которой было раздел травматологии для повреждений, полученных во время несения военной службы. Учебному госпиталю, где, собственно, и проходила практика, было больше двухсот лет. Была ночь Хэллоуина, все собрались на вечеринку, что устроили в столовой, но я задержался в классе, изучая некоторые тонкости новой техники оперирования... эм, это не имеет отношения к истории. В общем, на часах было почти десять тридцать, и я остался один в этом крыле здания. Я как раз убирал в сумку книги, размышляя о том, что, возможно, успею застать хотя бы конец вечеринки, когда услышал какой-то звук в коридоре. Что-то похожее на хриплые стоны. Я вышел посмотреть, кто там, возможно что-то случилось с уборщиком, но коридор был пуст. Я вернулся в класс, чтобы закончить собирать вещи, когда снова услышал этот шум. На этот раз я проверил не только коридор, но и соседний класс. Но нигде никого не было. Вернувшись, чтобы забрать сумку, в дальнем углу комнаты я увидел солдата в форме примерно столетней давности. Его лицо было мертвенно-белым, обильно залитым с одной стороны кровью, вытекающей из обширной раны на голове. По полу стелился густой белый туман, а стол, за которым я сидел, - весь в крови. Сильно хромая и издавая все те же хриплые стоны, он двинулся на меня. Схватив свою сумку, я сбежал оттуда так быстро, как только мог. На следующий день мой куратор рассказал мне, что это, должно быть, был призрак одного из молодых солдат, что умерли в этом госпитале, и что его частенько видели бродящим по классам.  
  
Салли передергивается, когда Джон заканчивает свой рассказ, после чего резко поворачивается к Шерлоку:  
  
\- Теперь твоя очередь.  
  
Шерлок фыркает, делает глоток виски из своего стакана, после чего тяжело вздыхает:  
  
\- Ну, если я должен. Эту историю любят рассказывать дети в моей родной деревне. Что-то вроде местной легенды о проклятии близлежащих лесов.  
  
\- То есть, другие дети действительно с тобой разговаривали? - усмехаясь, переспрашивает Салли.  
  
\- Да. Спасибо, Салли, достаточно, - встревает в разговор Грег, одаривая ее убийственно серьезным взглядом.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок продолжает рассказ:  
  
\- Не важно. В семнадцатом веке в тех местах в большом поместье жил некий лорд Барнс и владел всеми окружающими землями. У него было два сына. Старшему - Майклу - на момент описываемых событий было двадцать пять, а младшему Уильяму - восемнадцать. У лорда Барнса было неважно со здоровьем, и вот он сообщает, что после его смерти все наследство перейдет старшему сыну. Предполагалось, что младший сын Уильям станет священником, и в скором времени должен был отправиться в семинарию. Сам же Уильям был не особо вдохновлен перспективой потратить свою жизнь на подобную глупость, пребывая в нищете, в то время, как его брат будет пользоваться всеми благами богатой жизни в поместье. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы провести эту жизнь в целибате, в то время как Майкл будет наслаждаться радостями плотских удовольствий со своей женой Анной, которую Уильям тайно желал.  
  
\- Эти подробности тоже дети тебе поведали? - легко поддразнивает Шерлока Джон, мягко пихая его локтем в ребра.  
  
Шерлок бросает на него косой взгляд, признавая:  
  
\- Я мог немного приукрасить.  
  
\- Давай уже к страшной части, - командует Андерсон, прерывая Шерлока, и одновременно пытается не пролить остатки виски из своего пятого стакана.  
  
Вновь закатив глаза, Шерлок продолжает:  
  
\- Таким образом, Уильям разработал план (так говорится в истории, хотя, как по мне, это абсолютно НЕ похоже на план). Он уговорил своего брата прогуляться в лесу, объясняя этот поход какой-то глупостью, вроде "вспомнить детство перед тем, как он покинет отчий дом", после чего напал на него с тесаком, что ранее стащил с кухни, и в процессе едва целиком не отрубил брату голову. Затем он притворился, что на них напал некий неизвестный. Все его планы стать священником были тут же забыты, он стал единственным наследником состояния, и спустя год без каких-то особых затруднений женился на Анне. Все это показывает, что полиция в то время была так же некомпетентна, как и сейчас, учитывая, что у него были вполне очевидный мотив и возможность. Плюс к тому, оружие, найденное в лесу, было взято из его же собственного дома.  
  
Джон посмеивается про себя над этой вспышкой против правоохранительных органов, хотя быстрый взгляд на остальных показывает, что господа полицейские не особо впечатлены. На их лицах читается разной степени раздражение. Только Грег отличается - на его лице, скорее, снисхождение.  
  
\- В любом случае, Андерсон будет рад услышать, что на этом история не заканчивается. Здесь начинается "страшная часть". Говорят, что, умирая, Майкл проклял всех младших братьев. С того дня любого мальчика, являвшегося чьим-то младшим братом, отваживавшегося войти в эти леса, встречал окровавленный труп Майкла, чья голова свисала с шеи на единственном лоскуте кожи, и преследовал непрошеного гостя вплоть до самой границы деревьев. В деревне ходят рассказы мальчиков, что едва смогли избежать его цепких пальцев, а еще слухи - о тех, кто вошел в лес, но так из него и не вышел.  
  
\- Хм, полагаю, это сойдет, - кивает Салли, - но позвольте мне рассказать вам о полтергейсте, жившем в квартире над нами, когда я была еще подростком...  
  
***  
  
Позже этим же вечером, когда почти все разошлись по номерам, в баре остаются только Джон с Шерлоком, перебравшись в более уютные кресла у самого камина. Они оба к тому моменту уже прилично набрались виски, и когда Шерлок пытается применить к Джону свой дедуктивный метод, со стороны это больше похоже на некую форму косоглазия:  
  
\- В действительности же ты не поверил, что это был призрак, так ведь?  
  
Джон смеется, хотя алкоголь в его крови делает это больше похожим на хихиканье:  
  
\- Нет. Конечно же, нет. Это был Билл. Ублюдок надел форму, что стащил из выставочного зала музея. Он и еще несколько парней решили меня проучить за то, что решил забить на ту вечеринку. Я действительно выбежал из того класса. А потом, на полпути по коридору, понял, что они сделали. Вернувшись, я прижал его к стенке и слегка придушил, пока он не рассказал мне, кто ему помог.  
  
Несколько минут они сидят в уютной тишине, затем Джон улыбается Шерлоку и говорит:  
  
\- Это ведь Майкрофт рассказал тебе ту историю, я прав?  
  
Шерлок улыбается в ответ:  
  
\- Конечно же, он. С кем еще мне обмениваться рассказами о призраках?  
  
\- Он пытался удержать тебя от походов в лес, не так ли?  
  
Шерлок съезжает ниже в своем кресле и отвечает:  
  
\- Хм, довольно провальная попытка. Ему было пятнадцать, и он, вероятно, думал, что помогает матери, пытаясь убедить меня таким образом оставаться в саду и не соваться в лес. Он явно не думал о последствиях.  
  
Джон одаривает Шерлока теплым взглядом:  
  
\- И ты, конечно же, отправился искать призрака?  
  
Шерлок немного смазано кивает:  
  
\- Я решил, что, возможно, еще не видел его потому, что гулял там только в дневное время. Так что я упаковал сумку и пробыл там почти сорок восемь часов. Я слышал, как меня звали, но был твердо настроен увидеть этого призрака лично, поэтому спрятался в кустах. Я был очень разочарован отсутствием какой-либо паранормальной активности, хотя, все же, я нашел мертвую лису, которую пытался расчленить с помощью заостренных палочек. Так что некая компенсация имела место. Мама едва не упала в обморок, когда я неожиданно возник в проеме кухонной двери, весь в крови, - Шерлок довольно потягивается и улыбается воспоминаниям, а Джон тихо хихикает, ухмыляясь.  
  
Еще несколько минут проходит в тишине, когда оба молча смотрят на огонь. После чего Джон поднимается из кресла, собираясь налить себе еще виски. На своем пути он кладет руку на плечо Шерлока, и они зацепляются друг за друга долгим внимательным взглядом. На обратном пути Джон ставит стакан Шерлока на небольшой столик подле его кресла и уверенно похлопывает его по колену.  
  
Они потягивают виски, оба расположившись полулежа в своих креслах, вытянув ноги и соприкасаясь икрами. Шерлок слизывает несколько капель алкоголя с губ, и Джон неожиданно обнаруживает, что не может оторвать взгляд от этого розового языка. И зеркально повторяет движение Шерлока.  
  
\- Ты не стал расспрашивать меня о моей истории, пока остальные не ушли, - Джон, не двигаясь, пристально смотрит на него.  
  
\- Ты не сказал им, что именно Майкрофт рассказал мне ту историю, - Шерлок сидит напротив в точно такой же позе.  
  
\- У нас получилась неплохая команда, как думаешь? - спрашивает Джон, снова облизывая губы, и сгибает ногу, чтобы сильнее прижать ее к икре Шерлока.  
  
\- Хм-м, - почти мурлычет Шерлок в ответ. - Только мы двое против всего остального мира.  
  
\- Ты в курсе, что говорят, будто это место населяют призраки? - спрашивает Джон с фальшивой небрежностью.  
  
\- Правда? - подыгрывает ему Шерлок. В конце концов, именно он рассказал об этом Джону перед тем, как они заселились сюда.  
  
\- Вообще-то, человек за стойкой регистрации поведал мне, что в моей комнате их больше всего.  
  
\- Да? - Шерлок приподнимает бровь.  
  
\- Ага. Хочешь пойти со мной, чтобы самому посмотреть? - спрашивает Джон, одновременно наклоняясь вперед и кладя ладонь на колено Шерлока, сжимает его, а после - легко гладит.  
  
Шерлок резко вдыхает, хватает Джона за свитер и притягивает к себе, пока они не оказываются нос к носу.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает он так тихо, что это почти похоже на просто выдох.  
  
Они поднимаются на ноги так быстро, как им позволяет уровень алкоголя в крови, пробираются мимо столиков к выходу из бара и дальше - вверх по лестнице.  
  
***  
  
Оба проводят остаток ночи, заперевшись в комнате Джона. И, судя по охам и стонам, разносящимся из этой комнаты, мы можем сделать единственный вывод, что они, должно быть, нашли там очень громкого призрака.


End file.
